1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to utility carts. More particularly, the invention relates to utility carts having multiple power sources. More particularly, the invention relates to golf carts having a temperature controlling device powered separately, preferably using a gas generator with the ability to charge a battery powered cart and provide power to an exterior socket.
2. Prior Art
Vehicles having air conditioning are known. An example of a cart with a cooling device is Roberson 5,112,535 which teaches a rooftop evaporative cooling system versus a mechanical air conditioning system.
These small carts are typically used as golf carts or as maintenance carts or for transportation in controlled environments such as amusement parks, hospitals and similar building complexes.
This patent also discusses the power supplies for these carts, often golf carts.
The inventive concept within the Roberson patent is having a water cooled air evaporator along with a blower means for putting the water into the interior of a cart and an interruption means for stopping the air flow when the cart was not level as is typically the case in a golf cart.
Another example of a rooftop mounted evaporative water cooling system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,982 issued Jun. 6, 1989 to Ferdows.
This also describes blowers including ribs with attachments for mounting in space relation to the roof, and internal frames in the housing defining supports cooperating with the ribs to rigidly mount blowers in the housing.
One of the problems with the prior art has to do with fact that the structure has not been set out which allows for sufficient cooling in small carts which also need to have adequate carrying capacity for the use intended.
In addition the water cooled models are dependent on the moisture content in the surrounding air in order to function adequately and hence they have been inadequate to the job for which they are intended in different environments.
In addition with electrical golf carts there is not enough power in order to maintain a closed mechanical air conditioning unit which utilizes evaporating coils in order to generate cooling such as Freon (R-12) or Non-Dichloro-difluoromethan (R-134A).
To address this problem, the present invention presents a novel method for providing a closed circuit mechanical cooling system. In a golfing environment and in many hospital environments and other locations where this invention would be utilized, noise is a factor and hence the present invention is designed in such a way that noise would be minimized.
General Discussion of the Invention
The invention is generally described as a small motor driven cart having a separate power supply from the drive unit for powering a mechanical air conditioning unit. This separate power supply, in the preferred embodiment, is more specifically a gas powered generator. This generator powers receptacles for tools as well as an air conditioning or heating unit which may be located a various locations relative to the cabin or interior of the cart.
In order to make this function adequately in dry environments a sprayer may be incorporated into the unit so that a mist is circulated within the cart to raise the evaporation level.
A novel layout is described which maximizes the payload area of the golf cart and eliminates center of gravity problems presented by the prior art. The power source is designed to provide more utility to the cart than has been previously available by taking advantage of the charger incorporated with the generator to provide power in a variety of settings.
In its most specific embodiment this application also describes a cart design which incorporates features for storing tools and devices (particularly those for golf such as a cover which locks over the golf bag to the support panel) as well as the power and duct requirements for efficiently using the cooling system. A number of sound retarding improvements are also taught.
The invention may utilize a single power source with a variety of options in order to insure that the air conditioner power source does not effect the ability of the golf cart to travel. One of these options would be to have means for discontinuing power to the air conditioning unit when the fuel reaches a certain level. One improvement would be to disable the air conditioner unit when the fuel reaches a predetermined level so that a single power source might be used without endangering the mobile features of the unit.
Where there is a single fuel source it is also possible to have a single motor providing power. This motor would be attached to a generator which would provide electrical power to the drive system, either with or without a set of batteries in between, and provide power directly to the air conditioning unit.
Since the motor may be an AC motor or a DC motor and since the air conditioner may be an AC unit or DC unit preferably there would be a AC to DC converter or DC to AC converter depending on the type of power given off by the generator in order to provide the appropriate current to each of the separate drive units, the drive system and/or batteries utilized by the drive system and the air conditioning or heating unit.
In order to maximize the sound muffling, a baffle system having a width less than the inner diameter of the rear axle as described. This system moves the exhaust within a series of baffled tunnels before exiting from the system below the cart in order to insure that as little sound as possible issues from the generator.
In the preferred embodiment, the generator also charges a series of batteries which are used to drive the cart. A switch is also provided in the generator which provides power to the air conditioner motor when cooling or heating is desired.
A power diverting (which may include a current rectifier) circuit may switch between the batteries or the generator at the election of the user or automatically in order to provide power where it is needed in the correct form.
A voltage regulator is utilized in charging the batteries and a voltage meter is utilized for two purposes. The first purpose is to display the charge on the batteries. The second purpose is to disconnect the charging means, if necessary, when the batteries are fully charged.
It may also switch off power to the external socket when the batteries reach a certain level and may disconnect power to the air conditioner generator in the event that the batteries are not maintaining a certain level of charge because of power demands of the air conditioning unit.
Typically additional power is available at sufficient quantities in the preferred embodiment because the generator must be a sufficient size to start the air conditioner but once started the air conditioner requires substantially less energy. Therefore the excess power from the generator may be used to charge the batteries providing power to the cart motor or it may power the external socket.
The voltage regulator may operate to automatically start the generator when the batteries drop below a certain level and run until they charge to a certain level, whether the air conditioner is used or not, in order to maintain the batteries at a sufficient charge to drive the cart.
In order to provide for a low center of gravity in one embodiment the generator and mechanical air conditioner are placed over the rear axle of the cart. Immediately above the generator is the air conditioning unit which has an intake and an exhaust opening one above the other, as is standard in many window units. This unit can be placed directly above the generator providing additional insulation for the noise generated by the generator.
The rear of the cart defines an opening through which air may pass from the inside of the cart into the intake of the air conditioning unit.
The air conditioner blower unit blows into an opening in an air distribution duct system immediately above the intake opening of the air conditioner. This distribution duct system is described in more detail below.
Both the air intake and the distribution duct system may be accessed through an opening through which a filter for the air into the air conditioner may be replaced or other maintenance provided.
The distribution duct system provides that air from the air conditioning is distributed on either side of the golf cart as well as the front and rear of the golf cart.
In dry environments a sprayer or other misting means may be included at the point where the air conditioning vents enter the cart or at another location in order to enhance the effectiveness of the cooling qualities of the dry air from the air conditioning unit.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a small cart which may be continuously air conditioned in any terrain without effecting the drive mechanism of the golf cart.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gas powered generator for a cart to provide electrical service either to a battery charger or to a power socket or to a mechanical closed coil air conditioning unit in a small cart.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a relatively quiet, low cost and lightweight air conditioning unit for a small cart.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cart which describes a pay load bed which includes retractable cover which may extend over an open container, such as a golf bag, adjacent to the pay load bed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanism which allows for an electric golf cart to be adapted to have sufficient power to run an air conditioning unit which may be located on top, at the side or adjacent to the golf cart.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an air conditioned motor driven cart which is sufficiently quiet so that it may be used in a golfing environment or in another environment where quiet is preferred.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cart which has a sufficient power supply in order to power a compressor or other high power use circuit.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.